HELP ME
by Sweet as Sorrow
Summary: Harry hated Draco. It was a fact, but when the teens arrives at his doorstep covered in blood he realises he will do anything to save him, including bonding with the blonde making him his slave. Powerhungry!Harry sub!Draco UP FOR ADOPTION READ LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not sure where I'm going with this plot so please bare with me! Please read and review! If you decide to flame screw you and haha you just spent the last 10 minutes of your time reading a load of crap so I don't care if I'm flamed, flamer's suck ******

**Thanks hope you enjoy**

**Amy**

**X x x**

**~*~**

CHAPTER ONE- DRACO

Harry jumped at the sound of the door of his muggle home at 4 Privet drive, it was not a casual knock but loud, demanding and desperate. He was home for the holidays for once and had been enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate before the banging had started almost 10 minutes ago now. Harry continued to ignore it and tried to take another sip of his steaming drink when another knock made him flinch spilling the hot chocolate down his lap, thankfully missing his crotch my mere inches.

He Rose to get a towel from the kitchen when he heard it, a voice that sounded all too familiar to him. It called his name and begged him to answer the door. Usually Harry would have ignored this voice and continued to get his towel but the pain and desperation that poured from that voice sent chills down his spine. Sighing he turned on his heels and stormed to the door before opening it roughly.

Draco Malfoy.

Although this was not the Draco Malfoy that Harry knew from school, no this was something else. His hair was a mess and his clothes sopping wet from the rain and his shirt almost torn off his body. Instead of the usual smug smirk on the boys face there was a look of agony and pleading. Harry looked down at Draco's body and gasped, almost falling back. The once white shirt was stained crimson and the dark liquid was seeping through the black trousers. With closer inspection of his face Harry also noticed the blood that smeared his head but was quickly washing away with the rain.

"What the hell happened to you Malfoy?" Harry gasped in shock when he finally recovered his voice stepping aside to allow the Slytherin to enter, silently thanking god that the muggles were out of the house. They would have killed him for the amount of blood that was dripping onto the floor as Malfoy entered slowly as if just walking was physically painful for him.

"I... I didn't know where else to go..." Draco muttered before his eyes fluttered shut and consciousness left him and he collapsed to the floor, Harry to shocked to catch him. _Shit _was the only coherent thought that he could muster. Harry stood still for a while, watching as the blood began to pool around Draco before e came to his senses and lifted the smaller boy and was surprised at how light he was, like he hadn't eaten in a long time.

Harry carried Draco up to his room and laid him haphazardly on the bed, seeing the boys arm bent at a funny angle he twisted it back then realised that it shouldn't actually be bending that way at all. Very carefully he manoeuvred the broken limb so it was led neatly by his side. Ignoring the injuries and blood Draco looked handsome. His blonde hair splayed out all around him, slightly tinged red as it covered his left eye, his grey eyes closed and peaceful like an Angel. There were no anger lines, or agony lines on his pale face. His complexion was pasty, almost white and his lips Rose red and slightly pouted, for an Angel he was certainly being cruel to Harry's mind.

He hated Draco, and yet at that moment he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, whisper sweet words of comfort to him and heal him. Harry suddenly felt a shot of anger at whoever had done this, how dare they touch Draco, _his _Draco. He sat on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping form, for a minute he forgot about the circumstances of this encounter, he forgot that this was the boy he hated, who had made his life misery for the last 5 years and he reached out and stroked Draco's chin.

Draco's eyes darted open, wide and alert as his body lunged up, trying to get into a sitting position before crying out in pain and slumping back against the mattress. His body was rigid and his eyes filled with fear as they darted around the dark room as if he didn't know where he was, but he had come here so he must know. Right? Draco's wild gaze finally came to rest upon Harry; he froze for a moment then struggled and tried desperately to get away. All to no avail, Draco could barely move and yet he still wriggled further away only to reach a wall. Despite the pain the smaller boy pressed himself against the brick, using it to push himself into a sitting position.

He wrapped his good arm around his knees as he brought them up to his chest and began to rock slowly. _He's mental_ Harry thought to himself, a thousand things race through his mind for what to do with the Slytherin but he decided on what he thought would be the best course of action, sooth the frenzied teen.

"Hey, hey it's me, Harry. Remember you came here?" Harry asked as he slowly made his way further onto the bed and closer to Malfoy trying not to move too fast so he didn't startle him. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, your safe here" he soothed as he reached Draco he saw he was trembling viciously and there were tears spilling freely down his face.

Very carefully he sat beside Draco, pleased that the boy didn't try to get away he placed an arm around his shaking shoulders and pulled him close so the blonde head was resting on his chest. Draco flinched but didn't pull away, in fact he snuggled his body closer into Harry's, seeking his warmth as the cold began to spread to his fingers and toes making him become numb.

"I didn't know where else to go... I was scared... Didn't know where else to go" Draco mumbled over and over against Harry's chest, his trembling had subsided a little but now it seemed more for the cold than fear. Harry gently lifted Draco from him and began to shift away when Draco clung to his shirt like his life depended on it. "Don't leave me!" The blonde panicked "Please don't go, they'll find me and when they do..." Draco trailed off, his eyes wide and begging with Harry not to leave him. Sighing, he carefully pried off the blonde's long fingers and let Malfoy flop down on the bed, his eyes sad and vacant as Harry sat next to him.

"Who will find you?" He asked in his soft voice trying to meet the blonde's eyes but Draco kept his eyes down without answering. "Malfoy, who is going to find you?" He persisted, and when Draco did look up he was taken aback by the concern in the older boys eyes. Draco's mouth moved but no sound came out Harry realised as he lip read the teen that he was just repeating the same to lines as before. 'I didn't know where else to go... I was scared... Didn't know where else to go'

"Okay, I'm gonna take you shirt off now but I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you" Harry spoke slowly as he realised how much bloody Malfoy was losing. The blonde just kept on his silent mumbling so Harry, very gently, turned Draco over so he was lying on his back and he pulled him closer so he didn't have to lean over the bed to get to him. Harry knelt beside Malfoy and began to undo the shirt, inch by inch, button by button the red painted flesh was revealed.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't look!" Malfoy pleaded trying to pull his body away from Harry with his one good arm. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Draco back probably a bit harsher than necessary which he regretted when Draco's eyes went wide and he gasped a look of sheer agony on his face.

"DRACO!" Harry bellowed making the smaller boy stop struggling and stare, eyes bambi wide at Harry his face a perfect mask of fear. "I said I am not going to hurt you, now you are bleeding badly and if you don't accept my help after coming to _my_ doorstep at 10 o clock at night then you can damn well go back out there and I will watch as whoever did this to you takes you back! Do I make myself clear to you?!" The fierceness in Harry's voice was enough to send waves of terror threw Draco's body, let alone the threat to go back to... Back to them. He nodded quickly and placed himself back in front of Harry, his breathing still a little panicky from the fear.

Harry took a deep breath, slightly regretting his outburst but at least it shut Malfoy up and got him to sit still. He finished with the last few buttons and pull the shirt back, only to have to run to the bathroom and throw up what little of his hot chocolate he had managed to drink, it must have still been hot or something because Harry's throat burned!

After he had finished dry heaving he brushed his teeth and washed up his face before re-entering to room only to find Draco curled back up against the wall, sobbing 'I didn't know where else to go... I was scared... Didn't know where else to go' with his knees once again against his chest. _Oh great _Harry thought _Here we go again!_

TBC!!!!

~*~

**Just a quickie if anyone wants me to continue then please review 'cause I will only update if I get some lovely reviews ******** and I will send an imaginary cookie to all those that do**

**Thanks again**

**Amy**

**X x x**


	2. The Letter

**AN Just quickly to begin with, THANK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! And if anyone read my first review signed 'your darling wife Hannah' then here is an explanation. Yes my name is Amy and therefore am a girl and so is Hannah (encase you hadn't guessed) and we are kinda going out without going out [for starters I'm straight, although if you knew me you might think otherwise but against most peoples belief's I can actually say that I'm pretty confident I'm straight] and therefore we have created the pairing Hanmy!! Also as she is my Beta and partner in crime I shall now sign my notes with it! TA-DA! And for those who didn't read my reviews ignore me and enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**Thanks for sticking with me**

**Hanmy**

**X x x X x x**

**~*~**

CHAPTER TWO- THE LETTER

Harry rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a small medical kit from his top drawer and sat back down beside Draco. The blonde was trembling again and had his shirt wrapped around him but thankfully not buttoned up. Harry had lost his patience by now and was glaring daggers worthy of a Malfoy until the younger finally met his gaze. The glare reminded Draco of... _Him. _One of the men who had done all of this to him. Draco shrank back into the wall like he was wishing it would just suck him up and end all the pain and suffering.

"Malfoy, you have 2 choices, either you came back here now and let me sort you out as best I can or I send you outside and leave you to your fate" He looked at Draco for what felt like hours as the smaller boy thought. The look in Harry's eyes told him that he would indeed leave him to his doom. Slowly he nodded and tried to find the least painful way to get back to where Harry had originally put him, but found he didn't have to when Potter grabbed him by the thin material of his shirt and dragged him back down the bed, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"Good Malfoy" Harry cooed cruelly and he. He removed the blood stained shirt from the trembling body and had to take a moment to make sure he didn't throw up again. He risked a glance at the body before him breathing deeply he evaluated him. There was more than just a few long deep gashes smothering Draco's front, some older than others, some just fading into scars. _Sectemsempra _Harry thought bitterly to himself.

He continued to look at the still trembling form of his arch nemesis. Ooh the things he could do to him now and Draco would be completely vulnerable, helpless... which made Harry think why he had come to him in the first place. Draco was not one to show weakness, especially not to an enemy and most definitely not Harry. Draco was a prideful creature. That's all he had after all, his pride, if he lost that he would show weakness and his friends would abandon him, and Harry knew Lucius and knew he wouldn't be very happy with his heir showing any emotion other than smug and arrogance. God forbid Draco should ever crack the slightest hint of a smile.

Harry shook his head and continued to stare in disgust as he made a mental note of the rest of his injuries. Looking closer at Draco's midsection, he noticed a strange kind of lumpy bruise, with even closer inspection he realised it was broken bones that hadn't been set, let to heal in their awkward angles. It was then too he noticed Draco's breathing; it was raspy and slow, like every breath hurt. Maybe there were some older breaks that had healed painfully against his lungs?

On top of them were newer bruises, thick dark purple ones dancing over the once pale flesh, he could hardly see any of what was once the marble perfection of Draco's body. He looked up to see Draco watching him with nervous eyes, waiting for Harry to hurt him there was the slightest tinge of regret in those stormy eyes. Was it regret that he had come to Harry? He hoped not, now he wanted nothing more to help the blonde so he dove into the small medical kit and pulled out some kind of wipe he assumed he had to use to get the blood off, which was still seeping sluggishly through some of the larger gashes.

He wasted no time and hastily put one wipe on Draco's stomach and began rubbing in small circles lightly trying to be gentle. He heard a whimper and looked up to see Draco's hands clenched but his side, eyes closed and face scrunched up in pain. Sighing Harry wondered briefly if he could get away with using magic, he was under age but surely this was an emergency. Then he realised it wouldn't do much good anyway, he hadn't taken any classes on this so all he knew was very few, very simple charms that probably wouldn't affect him with the severity of Draco's wounds.

Harry hurried, being slightly harsher on Draco's body but it would be over sooner, within minutes the blonde was panting with the effort not to cry out but his front was completely rid of blood. Other than that which the larger cuts still insisted on oozing out. Throwing the dirty wipes away Harry grabbed a small needle already threaded with a clear thread and held it up so Draco could see.

"Malfoy, Malfoy look at me!" The aggression in his voice made Draco's eyes snap open immediately "This is probably going to hurt OK? But I need to do it to stop the blood" Draco's eyes were wide and panicky but he nodded his head anyway and closed his eyes again, grasping the sheets like a life line. Harry frowned, he didn't want Draco to fear him, but he needed him to do as he said otherwise this could end up being way more painful on Draco's behalf.

Taking a deep breath and trying to still his shaking hand he brought the needle down to one of the more painful looking gashes and slowly began to cross stitch along it. He knew that wasn't how you were meant to but it was the only stitch he knew and he had to stop the bleeding soon. He continued to work his way down the blonde's firm body, only hearing the occasional whimper from Draco. Harry had to admit he was impressed, this must have been agonising for him. He quickly finished up with the stitching and came up to sit on the bed by Draco's head, running a soothing hand through the messy golden locks.

"It's OK, it's over now I'm all done, you're OK I promise" Harry whispered calmingly, proud of himself for not throwing up at the sight of the blood again, he had never been good with blood. He continued to stroke the blonde for a few more minutes before he heard the faintest of whispers. "What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked softly, his hand never leaving Draco's head.

"M-my back, its b-bleeding t-t-too" He muttered before slipping out of consciousness again. Harry, suddenly alarmed but the amount of blood he saw cover in sheets that he had failed to notice before flipped Draco's body over glad he wasn't awake because that would have hurt like hell. He stumbled back in horror, it wasn't covered in gashes and bruises like the front had been, Harry noticed that there actually wasn't much back left. Almost all the skin was missing, replaced by burnt flesh, he could see the blood still oozing out threw some of the parts which hadn't scabbed over yet, it was enough to make the bile rise back up but he pushed it down, Right now he had more important matters at hand.

He emptied the medical bag out on the floor and found some antiseptic creamy stuff and a little pad. Without thinking he poured the whole contents of the bottle on Draco's back and began to rub it in with the small cloth provided. It took him under a minute at the speed his hand was going. He looked back down and retrieved a gauze, then he picked up 9 more, they were only the size of his palm so 10 wouldn't get him that far. Ignoring that thought he rushed and had them all down in record time although there were still placed of uncovered, scorched flesh.

Harry retrieved a long bandage from the floor beside him and began gently shaking to wake Draco up, for a while there was no movement from the smaller boy but eventually his eyes fluttered open, he recoiled at the sight of someone being so close to him while he was laying on his stomach and in so much pain. The jerky movement however only caused more pain to erupt through his body and he settled for laying still, eyes fixed on Harry, reading his face, looking for a sign that he wanted to hurt him.

"Draco, it's Harry I'm not going to hurt you but I need to to sit up so I can wrap this around you" He lifted the bandage "OK? Then I promise I won't touch you again, right? I will leave you alone to get some sleep" Draco remained still, eyeing Harry for a while before he nodded and tried using his good arm to raise himself. The limb was shaky and Harry knew he needed help just to sit up. _I'm screwed if he needs a piss _Harry thought to himself as he aided the teen into a sitting position. Realising it was useless trying to stop his own hands from trembling Harry just got on with bandaging Draco, he tried a few attempts at making small talk but he never got a reaction out of the blonde.

Almost 10 minutes later and he was done, Draco was still shaking violently but if that was from pain or fear or even the cold Harry did not know, very gently he lowered the Slytherin so he was laying in his side with his back to the wall. Draco instantly pulled himself into a tight ball and closed his eyes, waiting on the promise of rest. Harry smiled, he knew he had to contact someone, no way could he handle this on his own. Slowly he raised himself from the bed and walked silently over to his desk, but not before pulling the blanket up to the already sleeping boys chin.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill Harry began to right his letter, there was only one person he could trust right now and he really needed his help with this mess.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I really need your help. It's about __Malfoy__ I mean Draco Sir. He arrived on my doorstep late tonight and is really badly hurt, I have helped him as best I can with muggle supplies but I'm afraid he needs to go to the hospital. Please come as soon as you can and bring Madame Pomfrey with you. _

_Many Thanks_

_Harry Potter_

_**~*~**_

**Hello!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! I have loads and I only posted a short while ago! I will make a request though, If you add this story to alert or your favourites please review it first because... I like reviews. Also I have been told that people like virtual cookies and not imaginary ones, but I know that the imaginary ones taste better! Also I am now offering imaginary and virtual alcohol because Hannah has informed me that it will help me get more reviews.**

**THANK YOU ALL!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Hanmy**

**X x x X x x**


	3. Alone for Christmas

**AN- yay! I have my very first Flame! Thank you Alex. I was thinking about deleting it because it might put people off reading, but is someone is silly enough to look at 1 review out of... loads of reviews and think to themselves '**_**well, 15 people say that it's a good fic, but there's this one person who anonymously reviewed and said they didn't like it therefore it must be terrible and I must not read!' **_**Then personally I don't care if they don't read my fic's. **

Harry watched the sleeping Slytherin carefully, he had sent Hedwig off with the letter almost two hours ago now, and Dumbledore should be there. As if on cue there was a quite pop and Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Magonagle and professor Snape, all crowding into Harry's small bedroom, everyone's eyes accept professor Dumbledore's going immediately to Draco.

"I helped him out as best I could, but I only had muggle things and I don't really know how to use them, but I'm pretty sure I stopped most of the bleeding..." Harry mumbled as he tried to hold Dumbledore's gaze. The old man simply looked at him for a long time before nodding in what Harry assumed was approval and turned his attention to Draco.

"I'm impressed Harry, but I need to take him to the hospital wing to get a good look, I can't see under all these bandages. How long has he been asleep for now?" Madame Pomfrey asked politely pulling out her wand and aiming it at Malfoy, with a single flick she had him hovering about a foot above the bed.

"Uh, a couple of hours now, he fell asleep as soon as I finished bandaging him up, he must have been exhausted" Harry explained eyes fixed on the sleeping form floating in mid air, his face so care free it was easy to forget about their rivalry, and the wounds that scarred the blondes beautiful pale skin.

"Ok and how badly hurt was he?" She asked, her voice calm, _if only she knew _Harry thought _she wouldn't be this OK and calm about asking questions, if she knew she would already be in the hospital wing at Hogwarts tearing the bandages off and force-feeding him healing potions._

"Really bad, you should get him back to Hogwarts as soon as possible" Harry spoke equally as calmly, until his voice broke half way through that was. He would never admit it but he was truly worried about whether Draco would survive the night.

"Ok, I will leave you and the professors to talk. I'm going to take Mr. Malfoy to Hogwarts. Good day Mr. Potter" Pomfrey said politely before apparating away, taking Draco with her. Harry felt a small sense of loss and Malfoy was taken from the room, but was quickly pulled out of it as Professor Dumbledore's voice snapped him back.

"What happened here Harry? Draco did not look to be in very good shape at all" Dumbledore's old, withered voice rang through the room like haunting church bells, bringing the situation to life. Harry realised then that he wasn't really sure what had happened, hadn't asked Draco nor had he wondered while the blonde had slept.

"I'm not entirely sure Professor, I was here when I heard the door knocking, I tried to ignore it but then I heard Malfoy call my name and I knew something must have been wrong. So I went and opened the door and there he was, standing out in the cold and covered in blood, I took him inside and started to clean him up as best I could with the muggle things that the Dursley's keep in the bathroom then I sent a letter to you while he was sleeping. He looked peaceful so I didn't want to wake up. I thought he could use the sleep" Harry answered, looking both Professors' in the eye as he spoke.

"Are you sure Harry? Positive that he didn't come here for a fight? Things maybe got out of hand; you _are_ a very powerful wizard Harry..." McGonagall began before Harry interrupted.

"Are you saying I did this??" He screeched stepping away from the elderly lady as if she were a physical threat to him.

"No, not at all Harry, she is just asking, it does happen, Harry. And you two never were the nest of friends" Dumbledore informed him but did little to calm his nerves. Judging by Harry's truly hurt expression and repulsion at the idea both teachers concluded that Harry's tale was true. "OK, now Harry we must ask where are the Dursley's?" Dumbledore continued looking around him as if he thought he could find them somewhere hidden in the room.

"They are in Lapland at the moment; they will be home in about a week. They left me with Miss Figg's over the road, but she let me stay here, said it was just cruel to make me stay with her for the whole of the Christmas holidays cooped up with her"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ron!" Harry called across the long corridor at Hogwarts as he ran after his best friend. "What are you doing over the holidays?" He asked hopefully once he had caught up with the red headed teen._

"_Oh, mate sorry my mum is taking us all up to Scotland for Christmas to visit my great aunt Maggie. Sorry, I think Hermione is free though, you could spend holidays with her maybe?" Ron answered guiltily, like he should be sorry that his family are taking him on holiday._

"_Oh, sure mate that's fine, enjoy Scotland, say Hi to your great aunt from me" harry muttered as he walked off in the other direction towards the library where he hoped to find Hermione. 3 days left until the holidays, he had to find someone to stay with. The only teacher not leaving this year was Snape and both had agreed that staying in the school as the only two people there would be a bad idea, probably ending up turning out like something from the 'Shining'._

"_Hey!" He said; glad to see the busy haired girl sitting silently on a cushioned black chair with a large brown leather back book in her arms. "I just wondered if you had anything planned for the holidays?" He asked nervously, not waiting for her to tear her gaze away from the book._

"_Sorry Harry, my parents won a free trip for 3 to Rome over the holidays in a dentist magazine, sorry. You can go see if Ron is free though, I don't think he is doing any..." She began before Harry interrupted rudely as he had already begun to walk away._

"_No, he is busy too. Thanks though" This would mean he had no choice but to go home, he knew that the Dursley's would never let him come to Lapland with them; neither would they allow him to stay home alone. That meant that his sorrowful holiday was going to be spent at Miss Figg's house grooming angry cats. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Good good, we will take you back to school now Harry, if that's OK with you" Dumbledore asked in a voice that masked the question as a statement.

"OK, but can I grab a few things first please? " Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded. As fast as he could Harry grabbed some clothing, books and his owl and was ready to go in 5 minutes flat. Wand in his trouser pocket he took Dumbledore's hand and prepared to go back to school where he would have to face Draco, and the truth of what had happened.

**~*~**

**Hey!**

**Thank you everyone for reading, sorry it took me so long to update, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I was going to name everyone but there are too many now so just a thank you in general to everyone who is reviewing. Love all your comments but you can never have enough reviews so please everyone, if you are going to add it as a fav or alert that's great but that doesn't tell me the specifics, what you liked and what you didn't like a review does so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hanmy**

**Xxx**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**HEY, I am re-writing this fic at the moment because I decided I didn't like how I had started it, same basic plot with a few changes, **

**I am posting this because I would like help from someone... I am going to put some smut in it with the only problem being that I cannot write smut. Therefore I am calling out to all slashy smutty writers and asking anyone who is interested to please send me a PM and I can give the details to anyone offering. **

**PLEASE TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT I NEED SOME SLASH WRITERS**

**Thank you all, the sooner the better!**

**Love**

**Amy**

**Xxx**


	5. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE READ!

Okay, this isn't actually a chapter and I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue all of my fics on here, as between Work and college and exams and everything that's going on in my personal life, I just don't have the time. I know that for anyone that was reading the stories as I was writing them, this seems a little delayed has I haven't updated anything in at least a year, HOWEVER, I am now putting all of my fics up for _**adoption**_, on the condition that I beta them, to ensure that the plot doesn't go completely off track, I don't think that's too much to ask as I still want to write them, its just physically impossible for me now.

If anyone is interested, please PM me and I will reply ASAP.

I am posting this on all of my fics, and if anyone wishes to adopt more than one I am fine with that.

Thank you my lovely readers, and I apologise profusely to anyone who was following these stories, hopefully now they will get the chance to be continued.

Hanmy


End file.
